


Couples Counseling

by casness



Series: Mary's and Kono's Mission [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes Steve back to the marriage counselor after the event at the pawnshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Counseling

~Therapist's Office~

Steve sat on a chair in the waiting room at Dr. Ray's office looking around the room. "Why are we here again?" asked Steve turning to look at Danny.

Danny look up from his magazine and raised his eyebrow. "You really do not know why we are here?" he replied in return, upon seeing Steve shake his head "no" Danny continued, "We are here because you need help. You blew up a steel door at a pawn shop with a grenade. A grenade, Steven, that you got from where? The glove compartment in my car!" Danny emphasized his last sentence with his hands.

"I thought that it was just a saying when you said that I need help," said Steve, "and it's our car."

Danny put down the magazine and stood up in front of Steve's chair. "I can't deal with you. It's my car! The car that I drive Grace in. You put weapons in the same car that my little girl is in" said Danny, his hands waving to emphasize is point.

Steve grabbed Danny's hands and stood up, putting one of his arms around Danny while holding Danny's hands with the other. He let go of Danny's hands to pull him closer to his chest. "How about we get out of here and I show you how sorry I am at home?" whispered Steve into Danny's ear, his mouth close to the Danny's neck.

"Gentlemen," said Dr. Ray interrupting Steve from his attempt at distracting Danny. Danny pushed the other man away, grabbed his hand and walked toward the doctor. Dr. Ray nodded at the two men and let them inside the office, closing the door after them. "So, what can I help you with this time, gentlemen?" She asked sitting down on the chair, across from the two men sitting on the couch.

"He has a problem. A mental problem of some kind," started Danny gesturing towards Steve. Danny went on to explain the occurrence involving a grenade at the pawn shop. Steve several times interrupted with his own version of the occurrence but mostly it was Danny explaining the situation. After the explanation, Danny asked "So, he has a problem right?"

Dr. Ray sat back in her chair unsure of what to say. _Ok, normal people don't have grenades in the glove compartment of their car. These aren't normal people, they're Five-0 and Lt. Commander McGarrett is a navy SEAL_ , thought the doctor. "Lt. Commander, this is something that is bothering your husband. Also, this situation has brought to light another obstacle in your relationship. Perhaps, you can tell us why you have grenades and weapons in the car?" asked the Dr. Ray looking at Steve.

Steve glanced at her then turned his focus on Danny, "Danno, I have the grenades-"

"I'm sorry, GRENADES? plural?" shouted Danny interrupting Steve. Danny was about to start talking however was interrupted by Dr. Ray's gentle "please, Mr. McGarrett, let your husband continue speaking." Danny leaned back into the couch, crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to glare at Steve.

"Yes, grenades. Anyways, I have the weapons in the car because I want you to be safe. If a situation arises where we don't have our guns on us and especially if Grace is with us, we will have a way to protect ourselves. I'm only thinking about Grace's and your safety" said Steve. He noticed that Danny's stance relaxed. Danny uncrossed his arms and smiled slightly at Steve.

Dr. Ray noticing the change in Danny turned to him and asked, "Will this be sufficient for you or perhaps other things need to be done or said before this obstacle is overcome?"

Danny nodded at the doctor and said to Steve "I want to know exactly what is in the car and where. Also, I guess it is time to consider the car as ours especially since the car that you were fixing for the past 6 months only drove 9 miles before it broke down. You drive my car more than me anyways."

Steve smiled at Danny, " I'll show you everything when we get home. It's a temperamental car."

"Temperamental? That temperamental car is costing us $300," retorted Danny.

"We have the money," replied Steve thinking about the amount that is in his bank account.

"You might, I still have rent to pay this week," said Danny.

"Move in and you won't have to," said Steve smiling at Danny.

"Gentlemen, is there anything else I can help with?" asked Dr. Ray interrupting the conversation between the two men. The three began to discuss other problems that arose from the recent case including the result of Hawaiian Ninja competition between Steve and Kono and how the case affected each man. After another hour passed, Dr. Ray said "Well, gentlemen we discussed all that you both brought up. Keep in mind some things that we talked about today." She escorted the two men out of the room and closed the door after them.

Steve and Danny walked out of the office building and got into the car. Just as Steve started the car, he turned to look at Danny and asked "So, when are we going to tell her that we are not actually married?"

Danny looked at Steve and shrugged. "No idea. I guess we keep being married whenever we visit her," answered Danny.

Steve smirked and started to drive home.

~McGarrett House~

Once, they got home after stopping by a local place to get lunch, Steve drove the car closer to the house and started to take out the weapons hidden in it. Danny sat on a stool eating his sandwich as he watched Steve pull stuff out from the front seats of the car. So far, the count was 5 grenades "I need to place another one there to replace the one I used" in the glove compartment. A handgun on each of the doors and 4 ammo magazines. "Seriously, isn't that a bit much?" asked Danny looking at the pile.

Steve looked at Danny from the back seat of the Camaro. "No, there is still more. Remember, I just want to make sure that we are prepared for any situation" answered Steve. He pulled out another couple of hand guns from the back seat doors and then moved to the trunk of the car. From there, he pulled out a wet suit, scuba gear, a case containing a sniper rifle and other stuff. After he was done taking all of the stuff out of the car, he took a seat on a stool next to Danny's. "That's all of it," Steve said as he opened up a bottle of beer.

Danny looked at the pile of weapons and turned to Steve, "You can put the handguns back but not the rest of the stuff. We won't need it."

Steve frowned at Danny, "but you never-"

"No, Steven. I know that you'll bring up Grace again but no. That is too much" Danny said gesturing toward the pile of weapons. He stood up from his stool and moved to stand between Steve's legs. "Besides, I don't need all that to protect me, I have you" said Danny, wrapping his arms loosely around Steve's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss caused Steve to moan and wrap his arms around Danny. Stopping, the kiss before it got out of hand, Steve sent Danny upstairs while he took the weapons into the house then he joined Danny in the bedroom.

Sometime after retiring to the bedroom and spending most of the day there, Steve untangled himself from Danny. He smiled at the sleeping figure, put on sweatpants and walked out of the house to the car. Steve put all of the weapons back into their hidden spots and locked the car. _Danny won't know anyways_ , he thought as he walked back into the house to rejoin Danny in bed.


End file.
